


Celebrate

by ImOutOfMyVulcanMind (LoopyLu94)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Power Play, Roleplay, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 00:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10524900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoopyLu94/pseuds/ImOutOfMyVulcanMind
Summary: What better way to celebrate a birthday than try out some new things in the bedroom?





	

The way Jim’s face lit up as he walked into the large room, and saw his friends and crew there to celebrate his birthday, warmed your heart. After everything you had all been through over the last few days, it was nice to finally celebrate something good. You raised your glass along with everyone else, and waited for the crowd to begin to mingle before going over to Jim. “You like it?” You asked with a smile, gesturing towards the room.

Jim beamed at you, his smile even making his black eye look less ugly, and nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, I do. It’s great.” He looked around at everyone, before looking back at you. “You have a hand in all this?”

“Maybe.” You winked, taking a sip of your drink. “Call it one of your birthday presents.”

“One of them?” The wicked sparkle in Jim’s eye gave away what he was thinking, and he wasn’t wrong.

“One of them. You’ll get the rest tonight.” You returned Jim’s mischievous look with one of your own, and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. “Go enjoy your party, _Captain_.”

Jim narrowed his eyes, trying to work out what game you were playing. “I’ll catch up with you later, _Lieutenant_.” He gave you another brief kiss, then went off to talk to Scotty and Jaylah. You mingled around yourself, stopping to talk with a few of your friends.

The party passed quickly, and when guests started to leave you made your exit too, leaving a note for Leonard to make sure he kept Jim distracted for another hour. You headed back to the large hotel room you were sharing with Jim, and began your preparations. You pulled out everything you thought you might need, and placed them to hand, then proceeded to change. You and Jim had never dabbled in some of this stuff before, but you had talked about it, both of you expressing interest.

“Y/N? You here?” Jim’s voice carried across the room just as you finished in the bathroom.

“Captain, what are you doing here so late?” You emerged from the bathroom in time to see Jim’s already confused expression turn even deeper. You watched as Jim’s eyes raked up your body, taking in the red cadet uniform you were wearing, and when his eyes met yours, you quirked an eyebrow. Realisation dawned on Jim’s face, and a smirk slowly grew on his lips. You released the breath you’d been holding. This was the first time you’d attempted something like this together, and you were relieved that Jim was obviously into it. Really into it, you thought, watching his entire body language change as he went into ‘Captain Mode.’

“I’ve seen some worrying reports from your instructors, cadet. Back-talking in class, lack of respect and general insubordination. This cannot be tolerated.” Jim said coolly, fixing you with an intense stare that left you frozen to the spot.

“Captain, I cannot give respect to those who do not deserve it, and quite frankly, some of my instructors are _idiots._ ” Jim narrowed his eyes and slowly began to stalk towards you. You swallowed thickly, it seemed the charade was really pushing all the right buttons for Jim.

“Perhaps, but that isn’t your place to decide, _cadet._ It does not matter if you think your instructors are wrong, you are to show them the utmost respect constantly.” Jim was directly in front of you now, but he didn’t stop moving. The Captain crowded into your personal space, and didn’t stop until he had you pinned against a wall. “Insubordination at this level cannot go without punishment. You’re looking at at least a handful of demerits and permanent stain on your file, Y/L/N.”

Jim’s body was hot against yours, and you had to focus to not surge forward and kiss those temptingly close lips. You widened your eyes, looking up at the other pleadingly. “But Captain, my file is perfect. I’m the top of my class. A mark like that could stop me from getting onto a decent ship.”

Jim looked down at you in return, a smile still playing on his lips. “You record is very impressive, cadet, it would be a shame to lose a talent such as yourself, but you do need to be reprimanded. Taught that you can’t back-chat your superior officers.” Jim pressed himself just that little closer to you, and _oh_ , Jim was really enjoying himself. “That’s why I’m here tonight. I’m offering you a deal. I’ll punish you here, now, in my own…unorthodox way, and any reports of your disobedience will be kept off your file.”

Your breath caught, Jim’s eyes following your tongue as you licked your lips. He raised an eyebrow, waiting for you to respond, so you nodded. “Yes, Captain.”

Jim hummed, pleased with himself and he trailed a finger along your jaw, coming to a stop under your chin, making sure you kept you head up. He ducked his head, and nipped lightly at your earlobe. “Safeword?” Jim whispered, breaking his character for a brief moment.

“Tribble.” You were already breathless, and Jim hadn’t even started yet.

“Jacket off, cadet.” Jim was suddenly away from you, all Captain again, leaving you alone as he turned and scanned the room. He spotted the items you had left out, and went over to them. “I had no idea you had such interesting tastes, Y/L/N.” Jim was blocking your view, so you couldn’t see what he was selecting. “I told you to take your jacket off.”

You startled, unaware that you’d be staring and quickly removed your jacket, unveiling the fitted shirt underneath. You shivered a little as cool air hit your exposed arms. “Fold it.” Jim didn’t even turn around and he knew you were in the process of letting the material fall to the floor. Instead, you folded the red jacket neatly, and placed it to one side. “Good. Turn around.” Again, you obeyed quickly, and you finally heard Jim move again. You felt his heat against you seconds before darkness fell.

You gasped as the soft material covered your eyes, cutting off all sight. You thought Jim might choose it, hoped for it even, but you hadn’t expected the feeling of your other senses immediately sharpening. You could hear Jim’s breathing, each breath perfectly steady and showing no hint of the arousal you’d felt pressed against you minutes earlier. You tensed a fraction, a small worry creeping in that Jim wasn’t enjoying anymore, but then he was pressed against you again, and he was definitely still enjoying. You clenched your thighs, desperately trying to ease the ache between them.

Strong hands were on your wrists then, pulling them behind your back. Soft rope wound around them, and you visualised how the red must look against your skin, matching perfectly with your outfit. Jim’s fingers worked expertly, securing your wrists tight enough for you to be unable to escape, but not tight enough to hurt. “Alright, cadet?” Jim asked, and you nodded. It was an oddly vulnerable feeling, being blindfolded and bound, but your trust in Jim was total.

Jim was guiding you, one hand curled around your bicep, the other flat on your back, a steadying gesture more than anything. Your toes collided with something solid, making you glad of your boots, and the hand on your back pushed, coaxing you to bend over what you realized to be the desk. Jim manoeuvred you into the position he wanted, using his boots to push your legs further apart, and your already short skirt grew shorter.

A noise of approval rumbled through Jim, his hands running up the back of your exposed thighs. You shivered under the touch, feeling him push your skirt up further as his hands continued their path upwards until the material was bunched around your waist. Jim tutted, fingers moving to run along the red lace of your panties. “These aren’t regulation underwear, cadet Y/L/N. In fact, I’m not even sure they can be classed as underwear at all, they’re so thin.” He scolded. You heard rustling behind you, and you assumed it was Jim removing his jacket. “I’m beginning to think all this was a ploy to get me to your room. I think you _wanted_ this. Wanted to be punished by Captain Kirk himself.”

Jim’s hands were back on you, squeezing your ass and making you moan. “Ten should be enough. This time. You’ll count.” Jim’s words had barely registered in your brain, before the first firm slap landed on your ass. The sting was immediate, and you gasped as it sent sensations flooding through you, and only increased the ache between your thighs.

“O-one.” No sooner had you stammered out the word, Jim’s hand fell again. Jim continued, firm and relentless, his hand covering every inch of your ass until it was left warm, red, and deliciously sore, while you were reduced to a whimpering, moaning mess.

The tenth, and final blow fell, and you groaned out the number. “Good girl.” Jim praised, sending an involuntary shiver down your spine. “Have you learned your lesson, cadet?” He asked, running his hands over the sore, throbbing skin. That really shouldn’t have felt so good. Yet it did.

You nodded. “Yes, Captain.” You moaned, feeling Jim’s fingers slip under your panties and run along your soaked folds.

“I think you got something else out of it too, you naughty girl.” Jim mused, finding your clit and flicking it lightly. He chuckled at your loud moan. “You do deserve a reward though, and I am feeling amenable, so ask, and I might give you what you want.” Jim told you, sliding his finger back down and pushing it into you.

“Captain, please, fuck me, please. Need to feel your cock inside me.” You begged instantly, silently praying that Jim was nearer the end of patience than his still almost perfectly steady breathing let on. Damn him and his damned Captain’s control. If you didn’t feel him in you _reallyfuckingsoon_ , you were sure you were going to scream, or cry, or die, or maybe all three. “Captain…”

Your last broken whine seemed to do the trick, and snap any remaining control Jim had, and he moaned, a deep sound from the pits of his soul it sounded like. “Keep begging all pretty like that, and you’ll find yourself on any ship you want. Hell, I might just snap you up for myself.” You heard Jim unfasten his jeans, and held your breath, then _there_. His hot, hard cock pressed against you, head rubbing teasingly at your entrance. “Would you like that? To join the Enterprise and serve under me? In all sense of the word.” Jim pushed forward, and you cried out in ecstasy as his thick cock filled you.

“Yes…fuck yes…” You groaned, feeling Jim’s hands land firmly on your hips with a bruising force.

“I bet you would. I’d call you to the bridge, get you to ride me in the Captain’s chair. You’d look gorgeous riding my cock, cadet.” Jim only gave you a brief moment to adjust, before he started to move his hips. He set a punishing rhythm, his skin slapping against your sore ass only heightening the sensations, and with your hands still bound behind your back, all you could do was _take it_.

It was the best sex of your life.

It didn’t last nearly as long as you wanted it to, but you were already at the edge from Jim’s hand alone, so it wasn’t a surprise when you felt the tight coil of pleasure rapidly tightening until you were balancing on the precipice of orgasm.

You were about to beg for just a little more, just a tiny bit, but Jim knew your body too well. He bent over you, one hand bracing himself on the desk, while the other trailed under you, and found your clit again. “Come for me, cadet Y/L/N, show me what having a Captain’s cock buried inside you does to you.” He growled into your ear, fingers working you in the most perfect way.

“Captain!” The shout was torn from your lips as you came, stars forming behind your blindfold as your body trembled with the force of your orgasm. You felt yourself tighten impossibly around Jim, and two, three, four, thrusts later, Jim buried himself to the hilt inside you and groaned a deep, guttural groan as he joined you in climax.

You didn’t know how Jim managed not to collapse on top of you, his breathing was just as ragged as yours now, but you were glad he didn’t. His weight on top of you would have been too much. You felt his breath come in short, sharp pants on your neck for a few seconds? Minutes? All sense of time was lost to you. Then he was moving again.

“So gorgeous, Y/N, so beautiful.” Jim’s voice was gentle, and he was back to being just Jim. There were hands on your wrists, carefully removing the rope and massaging the spots they had covered. The same hands moved up, massaging one arm at a time as he helped you relax your sore shoulders and murmuring quiet affections the whole time. You wanted to respond, but you were mostly still too lost to even try to form words.

Jim helped you upright, supporting you as he removed the rest of your uniform, except for the blindfold. Carefully, tenderly, Jim moved you to the large, soft bed and lay you face down on it. “I’ll be right back, okay, baby?” He whispered, pressing a kiss to your neck before moving away. You instantly missed his presence, and a quiet whine escaped your lips at the lack of his warmth. You heard movement, the rustling of clothing being shed, and Jim was back again.  

“It’s okay, I’m right here.” Jim settled next to you on the bed, and you felt a damp cloth run over you, cleaning you. You listened to him open something. His hands were on your ass again, but this time they were covered in something that soothed and cooled, and you relaxed into it with a happy hum. Jim probably took longer than was necessary, but you weren’t complaining. You used the time to fully return to your senses, so you were ready when Jim removed the blindfold with a murmured warning beforehand.

The room was darker than before, Jim must have dimmed the lights when he’d left your side, and you smiled. It allowed your eyes to readjust easily. “Hey there.” Jim lay down next to, shifting you both around enough for him to be able to pull the covers over you. “Okay?” He asked, brushing some stray hair out of your face, but leaving his hand to cup your cheek gently.

You nodded. “Yeah. Amazing.” You smiled up at Jim, who was looking more sated and relaxed that you’d seen him in a long time. “You like your birthday present?”

Jim laughed. “Yeah, I did. Even better than the party.” He said softly, leaning forward to kiss you for the first time since he arrived home. It was tender, loving, and you melted into him. “Though we didn’t get around to using all the presents you bought.” He added when the two of you broke apart again.

“There’s no rush. We have all the time we want to try out _everything_.”

Jim grinned. “I love you, Y/N. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

You giggled, tiredness mixing with the bliss you were feeling.  “I love you too.” You smiled, nuzzling into Jim as he held you close. You yawned, letting your eyes fall closed and sleep began to take you. “Happy Birthday, Jim.”


End file.
